


Непара

by BonnyRain



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyRain/pseuds/BonnyRain





	Непара

У нее было длинное имя. 

Вроде тех, что давались богатыми известными родителями своим несчастным, еще тогда несмышленым детям. Но она обходилась невинным «Мирия». Реже «Мирия Харвент», потому что никто не требовал у нее фамилии, когда она, вооружившись мешками, одетая в нечто, что никак не к лицу юным состоятельным девам, грабила банки. 

Жалеть или вспоминать о прежней жизни стало бессмысленным: девушка обо всем забыла, когда Айзек Диан, сунувшийся в особняк ее родителей растерянно приподнял брови и никак не мог объяснить, зачем он решил обокрасть именно их. А потом он сказал совсем странную вещь: деньги делают семью Харвент несчастными, мелочными и корыстными. Мирия замерла, поражаясь тому, что, хоть кто-то признал, что деньги не последняя и не первая радость в жизни. Он не стал жаловаться на их отсутствие, оправдывая свой поступок и не согласился с тем, что она может быть красивой лишь в дорогих шикарных платьях, увешенная массивными кольцами и серьгами. Наконец кто-то говорил с ней искренно, словно они были знакомы всю жизнь, а не десять минут. 

Этот необычный человек, похожий на циркача не стал ей угрожать, а протянул руку и предложил уйти с ним. 

Спонтанно, необоснованно, бездумно. 

Юная Харвент всего лишь кивнула и сжала чужие пальцы, боясь, что отпустив его, никогда не вырвется из клетки и замкнутого круга, в котором она провела семнадцать лет своей жизни. Пускай, он отведет ее куда угодно да хоть продаст в табор или заставит работать в цирке. Она вполне была довольна этой перспективой и той наивной верой, что зажглась в ее сердце благодаря Айзеку, чтобы противиться.

Мирия быстро приняла и влилась в игру, которую затеял Диан, когда еще, будучи мальчишкой, осиротел и был вынужден искать средства на существование. Она натягивала костюмы, иногда гримировалась и старалась сделать окружающий мир счастливее, ведь с расширением взглядов и свобод, что открыл для нее Айзек, она вполне осознала, что мир – большой воздушный шар, наполненный гелием. Он яркий, блестящий, легкий, но хрупкий: его постоянно старалось уничтожить его же содержимое.

Прошло совсем немного времени, когда девушка заметила, что понимает Айзека с полуслова или с полувзгляда. Она почти интуитивно и по-женски верно определяла, что и когда от нее хотят. Вера Мирии в него была бесконечна. Она никогда не позволяла себе усомниться в его словах и действиях – все, что он делал, он делал не для себя, а для других и для нее. Диан был особенным, никто не мог с ним сравниться. Никому и в голову бы не пришло заботиться о ком-то больше, чем о себе, а он был напрочь лишен эгоизма, что не мешало ему быть удручающе близоруким.

Годы шли, а молодая Харвент так и не дождалась того, чтобы ее перестали воспринимать только, как союзницу и помощницу. Она, если говорить начистоту, сама не задумывалась и не жаждала чего-то большего до тех пор, пока им не повстречались Обходчик и Шейн, которые чудесным образом перевернули все каноны любви с ног на голову, разрушив те сладкие сказки, которые Мирии читали, когда она была крохотной кудрявой малышкой, закутанной в мягкое одеяло.

В сердце закрались холодок и сомнения. Если он никогда не любил ее, то зачем провел столько бестолковых лет рядом с ней, ни разу не дав понять о том, что она желанна или же безразлична? 

\- Эй, Мирия! У нас новое дело! – Айзек с азартом и нетерпением заглянул ей в лицо. – Что-то не так? – энтузиазм сменился озадаченностью.  
\- Нет! Я просто думаю, что это чудесное время, чтобы разобраться с новой проблемой, а потом навестить кое-кого. Мне недавно пришла телеграмма от Джакузи! – улыбнулась Харвент, но в орехово-карих глазах не сияли обычные солнышки. – Он и Нис интересуются как у нас дела и не нужна ли нам их помощь.  
\- А, - мужчина растянул губы в усмешке и открыл чемодан, которые принес пару дней назад, и чье содержимое доселе было загадкой, - вот, смотри, что я достал! – на свет были выужен фрак и белое пышное платье.  
\- Свадебное? – приглушенно произнесла Мирия, взяв в руки невесомую полупрозрачную фату. – Очень красивое.  
\- Пойду, переоденусь. Думаю, что полицейские получат незабываемое шоу! – рассмеялся Айзек и подошел к двери соседней комнаты. – Вроде, размер должен подойти… мне кажется, что оно будто создано для тебя...  
\- Эй, Айзек, - Мирия Харвент прижала платье к груди, - а ты меня любишь? 

Никогда не поздно спросить.


End file.
